


The battle of the roommates

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Black Jackals VS Sendai Frogs Match, BokuAkaKuroTsuki-Roommates, Canon Compliant, Day 10: Post Canon - Work, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, JVA Employee Kuroo Tetsuro, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, shared flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "This is the worst."Kuroo crouched on their shared flat-couch and stared at the note in his hand, that clearly and in black and white sealed the end of their shared apartment.Tsukishima next to him flipped through a book with disinterest, his glasses pushed slightly off his nose, and gave Kuroo an amused look."It's not that bad, please don't exaggerate it, Tetsu.", smiled the blonde and Kuroo pointed with a snort at the note in front of him."Are you serious?" He waved wildly, "it's absolutely terrible!"________The Sendai Frogs are going to play against the Black Jackals, Chaos ensues between Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	The battle of the roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I reached the end of the KuroTsuki-Week. This will probably be my last piece for this fanweek and I'm thankful for all of your comments, kudos and bookmarks :)   
> (When we read each other tomorrow again, because I can't listen to my own words, just ignore this) 
> 
> Now have fun with a short BokuAkaKuroTsuki-Roommates-Story!

"This is the worst."  
  
Kuroo crouched on their shared flat-couch and stared at the note in his hand, that clearly and in black and white sealed the end of their shared apartment.  
Tsukishima next to him flipped through a book with disinterest, his glasses pushed slightly off his nose, and gave Kuroo an amused look.  
  
"It's not _that_ bad, please don't exaggerate it, Tetsu.", smiled the blonde and Kuroo pointed with a snort at the note in front of him.  
"Are you serious?" He waved wildly, "it's _absolutely_ terrible!"  
  
His boyfriend, amused by Kuroo's theatrical manner, shook his head and went back to reading when Akaashi stuck his head into the living room and called them to dinner.  
Kuroo quickly stuffed the note into his pocket, avoiding the drama as long as possible - Bokuto hadn't yet seen the contents of the note, but he was certain that it would lead to a small crisis as soon as he did.  
  
Tsukishima and he fell on the seat cushions opposite the other couple and Kuroo hadn't even opened his mouth when Akaashi raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
Damn Akaashi and his analytical nature, which at regular intervals led someone of their roommates to shout our a well-kept secret , just to no longer be exposed to the knowing glance of the other.  
  
The last one to be caught was Tsukishima, who gave in to Akaashi's gaze on one of their many shared film nights and explained to them that, contrary to popular belief, he was a lover of senseless romantic comedies and would kill for films like High School Musical.  
Needless to say, the quartet then went through all of the films mentioned the same evening and Bokuto continued to perform duets with Tsukishima until early in the morning.  
  
Kuroo had jokingly said at the time that Akaashi should have preferred to start working in a gossip sheet, after all, he usually only had to look at the interviewees intensively for a very long time and they would reveal all their darkest secrets on their own.  
  
Finding himself now under that knowing look turned out to be a lot more exhausting than expected and Kuroo felt the sweat run down his neck as cool eyes kept checking him over the glasses and quietly making it clear that he had already lost.   
Tsukishima next to him smiled amused into his soup, eyebrows raised mockingly and it annoyed Kuroo immensely that his partner seemed to only count the seconds until he broke under Akaashi's eyes and blared the end of their shared apartment out at the kitchen table.  
  
 _1..._  
Akaashi cocked his head, Bokuto said something about an upcoming game, his voice louder than ever, Tsukishima sipped his soup.  
 _2 ..._  
Whatever Bokuto had said, Akaashi smiled at it, his eyes never left Kuroo, Tsukishima muttered something about "No real competition" and Bokuto laughed out loud - Kuroo swallowed.  
 _3 ..._  
His hands started to tremble, Akaashi's smile widened a little and a knitting flash of lightning flashed through his eyes, Bokuto turned to Kuroo, he asked him something, _what_ _the hell did he say?_ Kuroo wanted to listen to him, wanted to answer, but Akaashi's eyes burned like fire.  
 _4 ..._  
"THE SENDAI FROGS ARE GOING TO PLAY AGAINST THE BLACK JACKALS!"  
  
"A whole minute, I'm surprised." Tsukishima nodded impressed and Akaashi's corner of the mouth twitched slightly mockingly before the blonde let a few notes wander across the table and Kuroo gasped indignantly.  
"You had a bet?"  
  
Akaashi shrugged indifferently and Tsukishima grinned slightly. "We _always_ run bets when one of you behaves weird again."  
  
Bokuto was the first to bring the situation back to said topic and dropped his spoon into the plate so vigorously that Tsukishima was hit by a few splashes of soup and prickly cleaned his glasses.  
  
"What?! I can play against Tsukki?! ”, the Black Jackal-Ace's eyes were wide open and his voice boomed so loudly that Akaashi moved aside.  
  
 _"Tsukki!"_ , Bokuto waved wildly, "Did you know about this?!"  
  
The blonde straightened his glasses and unhappily eyed the stains all over his shirt, which was marked by Bokuto's spontaneous soup attack.  
"Yes, our trainer told us last night after training. It was supposed to be a kind of surprise, since it's our first game in the first league, after all", he grumpily wiped around in one place, “but I personally don't see why all of this is so important?"

"Important?! _Tsukki_! “, Bokuto's spoon clapped again into his soup and this time Tsukishima evaded in time to avoid another soup shower. "This will be the battle of the roommates! Almost as blatant as the lovers' battle with Shouyo and Tobio back then!”

The blonde wrinkled his nose at his former teammates' names and then leaned back a little. "Well, since we're not lovers, I honestly don't see why _you_ -", he pointed to Bokuto, "freak out and why you -", a look at Kuroo "pretend that it's the end of our friendship."

"Huh?", Now Bokuto cocked his head and looked suspiciously like a little puppy.

"Kou." That came from Akaashi, "Tetsu fears that the defeat of either of you could lead to a bad mood for the four of us and considering how bad you deal with defeats, this fear isn't entirely unjustified."

Bokuto indignantly puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, which replaced the image of a puppy with that of a stubborn toddler.

Kuroo took the note from his pocket and shoved it over to his friend, whereupon Bokuto immediately grabbed it and scanned it still.

After a moment the man with the owl hairstyle stopped and raised his eyebrows, brooding.

"Wait ... it says “work schedule", does that mean you have to oversee our game?" He turned to Kuroo, who sighed deeply.

"Yeah looks like it."

For a moment there was silence at the kitchen table, only the loud ticking of their kitchen clock was heard and everyone realized what that meant.

"So you want to tell me that three out of four people from this flat will be present at this game and no one is allowed to cheer on the others?" Bokuto asked incredulously, his head now hanging slightly down.

Akaashi grabbed the note from Bokuto's hands and scanned all the important data again before laughing softly.

"I don't want to say something, but _I_ will also be there. If you take a quick look at the date, the game is the day Tenma wanted to do his research for his new volleyball manga.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips skeptically. "And he does that when we play?"

"Yes, he said and I quote “I'll take you to a very special game, you'll like it.", smiled the black-haired man and shook his head amused. "Who could have guessed that he meant your match?"

"Wait, wait, wait-", Bokuto interrupted his partner and stared into the group, "So all of us are in this game, but each of us has to work and none of us can cheer the other on?"

"Seems so." Tsukishima grumbled and Bokuto threw both arms up with a dramatic noise. "That's so unfair!" The man lamented and Kuroo nodded in agreement.

"How am I supposed to play a great game if I don't have Keiji in the audience cheering for me?", Bokuto let his arms drop in disappointment, "and how can I deliver a spike with full force if I have to be afraid of demolishing Tsukki's pretty face?"

"Who says I'll ever let you get the ball, Bokuto-san?" Tsukishima asked coolly, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Kuroo perked up to his boyfriend's undertone.

If there was one thing that Tsukishima was still upset about after all this time, it was being underestimated.

In the years until he joined the Sendai Frogs, the tall blonde had worked a lot on himself and now four years later he was part of the main squad and had promoted the Frogs to the first division together with his team.

But Bokuto, the nice guy that he was, sometimes forgot that Tsukishima was no longer the fragile high school boy and tended to underestimate Tsukishima - even if he never meant it to mock the other.

Right now Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched dangerously and Kuroo couldn't stop Bokuto when he started to speak.

"Ah .. but I _am_ the Ace, Tsukki, I always get the ball", pouted Bokuto and Kuroo took a deep breath, a calming hand on Tsukishima's knee, which the blonde wiped away and answered Bokuto at the same moment.

"Well once is always the first time. Don't think I'll make it easy for you and don't worry-", the next words cut the air like a blade”, not a single one of your spikes will even come close to this _"pretty"_ face!"

"Kei!" Kuroo winced as Akaashi raised his voice and Tsukishima snorted angrily, got up abruptly and left the kitchen without another word.

Kuroo stared in shock at the empty seat next to him and was only brought out of his stupor when Bokuto made a small noise.

"But I didn't mean it to hurt him.", the player murmured and Kuroo's heart instantly beat faster.

He was about to get up and follow Tsukishima when Bokuto jumped up and dashed off towards the living room with a heartbreaking “TSUKKIIII!”.

So only he and Akaashi remained, the latter giving him an exhausted look and then rising to follow Bokuto, Kuroo on his heels.

When the two entered the living room, they found a scene they wouldn't normally have expected and Kuroo suppressed a relieved sigh at the sight.

However, Bokuto still managed to capture Tsukishima in the living room, but the Black Jackal player hung on Tsukishima's back like an oversized koala and the blonde had his hands full to prevent them both from falling to the ground - while Bokuto apologized in the most shrill tones and praised their youngest roommate and Tsukishima looked less angry and more amused every second.

Sometimes it didn't take long discussions and dispute settlement to solve a problem in this household.

"Tsukkiiiii," whined Bokuto, "I didn't mean to offend you, if you want I'll spike your face as hard as I can! Please don't be angry!"

"Bokuto-san!", Tsukishima tried to keep his balance, completely helpless at the mercy of a sad Bokuto. "Please stop holding on to me!"

"But Tsukki!", another loud wail, "You mustn't be angry with me anymore! How am I supposed to do my best in the game if my favorite Tsukki-chan hates me!?"

To underline his words, Bokuto pressed Tsukishima harder and that was enough to get the blonde off his feet, both of them rushing backwards onto the carpet, where they laid in a wild pile of arms and legs.

"Ouch," murmured Tsukishima, slain and unable to breath with Bokuto still hugging him and Kuroo cautiously approached, cocked his head, smiling mischievously at his boyfriend.

"Don't say it," snarled Tsukishima, arms still buried under Bokuto.

"Looks like Bokuto is _breathtaking_ , huh?"

"Oh wow, I hate you." Tsukishima growled and Bokuto laughed out loud under him, while Akaashi sighed and shook his head.

"I think we'll get the match done", smiled the former setter from Fukurodani, leaning on Kuroo's shoulders as he watched his two roommates from above.

"I'll just record the match as inspiration and Tetsu will cheer on both teams. So none of you will be given any advantage and the winner has to do the dishes for a whole month.”

"This is pure torture," Tsukishima groaned from below and murmured softly. "I think I just let Bokuto's spikes knock me out, then he has to do the housework."

The protests of the latter went down in the laughter of Kuroo and Akaashi and Kuroo was suddenly certain that a lot more than just a volleyball game had to happen to get the four of them apart.

Perhaps it should be mentioned that the Sendai Frogs won the game in the third set with 31-29, but Bokuto still supported Tsukishima with the dishes.

Akaashi's video became a minor internet phenomenon because a certain streamer named Kodzuken made a reaction video of it.

Kuroo's organization released a trailer for interested athletes the year after, and if you looked closely, you could see the Bokuto Beam and Tsukishimas Peace Sign everywhere in the video.


End file.
